


The Icing on the Cake

by Listenerofshadows



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Crying, Gen, Logan is a good friend, Not Happyish Ending, Patton is here to make Puns, The summary is once again the first few sentences of the story, Virgil is a walking anxious diaster, because I am too tired atm to come up something more original, mentions of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenerofshadows/pseuds/Listenerofshadows
Summary: Today had been a good day. “Had” being the key word there. Trust his anxiety to go and screw things up for him.





	The Icing on the Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an angst prompt send in by an Anon on Tumblr

Today had been a good day. “Had” being the key word there. Trust his anxiety to go and screw things up for him. The events only a half hour ago replayed mercilessly in his head.

“Hi, welcome to Patty-Cakes! How can I help you?”

The person behind the counter was smiling at him, waiting for a reaction. Virgil knew what words he needed to speak. He’d ran over them again and again in his head.

_“Hello, I’d like to speak with the manager. My name is Virgil Sanders and I filled out a job application online a week ago. Thought I’d drop by and say hello.”_

Simple, bland, straight to the point. What could go wrong?

Apparently everything, because the moment his sneakers stepped across the pastel tile floor, a huge surge of anxiety swelled up inside of him. His insides that were fine a moment ago now churned like butter.

“H—hi, um,” He ventured closer, heart pounding in his chest, “Can I—can I—”

Virgil inhaled deeply, “I’m…I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” The man said, smiling sympathetically, “please, take your time. Don’t sweet it.”

Virgil blinked. Was that a pun? He might’ve laughed if he wasn’t halfway into a panic attack.

“I—um—cake.” He blurted out, all of his resolve flying out the window. There was no way he get the words out now. Even if he could, he’d already made a stuttering mess of himself. No one in their right mind would want to hire him after that.

Still, he couldn’t stroll in, stutter incoherently and then flee the scene. Maybe it was stupid, but he had to buy something at least.

“What kind of cake would you like?” The man asked, the smile still not wiped off his face. He didn’t seem annoyed by Virgil at all. He seemed genuinely nice….or at least he was faking it well in the name of customer service. That just made Virgil feel even worse.

Not trusting his voice, Virgil blindly pointed at a small cake with white frosting and berries decorating the top.

“That’s a beary good choice!” The man said approvingly as he pulled the cake from the display, “It’s a new recipe I came up with recently. It’s jampacked with Crofter’s Strawberry Jam.”

“Y—you came up with it?” Virgil asked.

“Of course! I’m the owner Patton, or Patty as my friends call me!” He winked.

Of course. Of course he made a fool of himself in front of the owner of the place and not some hapless employee.

Virgil didn’t manage any words after that. He quickly paid for the cake and left. Now he was sitting at his apartment’s kitchen table, staring at a cake he didn’t even need. All because he couldn’t say a simple line in order to jump through a dumb little hoop in the job hunting process.

He knew why business establishments expected people of it. It showed initiative or whatever. It still didn’t mean that it didn’t drive his anxiety insane.

Shit, how could he going to ever become a functioning adult if he can’t even do that? He’d gotten his previous job through a friend of a friend. He didn’t have that safety net this time around. Although, maybe—maybe he could ask a friend to come with him to places. Friends always helped him to stay calm. It was stupid, but he was desperate to try anything at this point.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled to his text conversation with Logan. The other was in a similar situation as himself and he was certain Logan would refrain from teasing him like Roman would. He typed out a message. He pressed send before he had any second thoughts.

🌩️Emo Nightmare🌩️: okk this is a dumb request, feel free to like ignore this but would you be willing to come with me to places that I put job applications in? You don’t have to talk or do anything, I think that having someone w/ me would help.

Despite it being Logan, calm logical Logan, Virgil feared his response. Fortunately he didn’t have to wait in dreaded suspense for long.

🤖Logan Lockwood🤖: Certainly. If my presence helps alleviate your anxiety I’d gladly be of assistance. However, I was recently hired on at a job and I am unsure of my new work schedule. Please let me get back to you about what dates will work for us to meet.

Virgil swallowed, tears blurring his vision as he typed out a response. Logan didn’t think he was an idiot. He gladly offered his help and yet…Virgil was still crying. Not forlorn tears but tears of frustration. 

Because Logan had been only looking for a new job for a week and yet he already landed a job before Virgil. Why couldn’t Virgil be more like Logan? Why couldn’t he get a job without someone holding his hand? Why did he have to be saddled with a thousand fears and insecurities gnawing away at his insides?

He wound up on his couch that late afternoon, swaddled up in a blanket nest of depression. His phone started to buzz. Someone was calling him. He ignored it.


End file.
